


Say my name

by BaneKicksDavid



Series: A fool to say your name [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, professor yabu, professor/student, student hikaru, tbh probably sex, the final chapter of their relationship, what will happen??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: Hikaru forced out a laugh, trying to keep his voice cheery. Silly teacher. Hopeless teacher. He wanted to tease him like he did behind the closed walls of Yabu-sensei’s office. Those beautiful words paired with tempting hands that made his teacher forget the very words on the tip of his tongue. How he could only agree with those words chosen but Hikaru’s own mouth and nothing more, but the words were caught in his throat.





	Say my name

**Author's Note:**

> I had always planned to do a sequel to "I'm a fool to want you" but I finally sat down and wrote it today. I hope you guys enjoy it~

He breathed in, deeply. He didn’t know what he was doing here, why he even agreed to come over in the first place. It was a stupid, rash decision, but there wasn’t any going back now. He was there. Might as well go in.

He rang the doorbell. His heart was beating quicker, his eyes not focusing on anything around him. There was still time. He could run. He could get far, far away and pretend it was someone playing ding dong ditch. He could pretend that he forgot about their planned meeting.

But the door opened, the smell of something burning sifting through the doorway. The smile that occupied his every waking thought beaming down on him. Those eyes that crinkled when he laughed, an apron around his person dusted with flour. 

“Yaotome-kun, I was starting to think you got lost,” his teacher said, beckoning him in. “You’ll have to forgive me. I think I ruined dinner.”

He kicked off his shoes in the genkan, and he stepped carefully against the wooden surface of the floor. The whole entry way was exquisite, the touch of a female radiating throughout the design of it all, and it only made his heart break further. 

“I’ll take a look and see what I can do,” he said, shuffling behind Yabu-sensei to the kitchen. “What exactly did you burn?”

“The pasta,” the older man said, his cheeks turning a little red. “Don’t ask me how, but I nearly set the whole house on fire.”

Hikaru forced out a laugh, trying to keep his voice cheery. Silly teacher. Hopeless teacher. He wanted to tease him like he did behind the closed walls of Yabu-sensei’s office. Those beautiful words paired with tempting hands that made his teacher forget the very words on the tip of his tongue. How he could only agree with those words chosen but Hikaru’s own mouth and nothing more, but the words were caught in his throat. 

“It’s not too bad,” Hikaru said, poking the half raw chicken in the pan. “Do you have more pasta left?”

“A whole box,” Yabu said, putting the cardboard container on the counter next to him. “Are you sure you want to cook? I can just order take out.”

Hikaru shook his head. “I don’t want to waste the food you bought. I can whip up something easy.”

Yabu-sensei smiled and slipped off the apron he was wearing. He wrapped it around Hikaru’s person, standing close enough behind him that his breath tickled Hikaru’s neck. His heart stopped in his throat, his body shivering at the close contact. All he wanted was for Yabu-sensei’s hands to reach around him and play with him, play with the curves of his body, but he knew it wouldn’t happen. This whole dinner was just a matter of pretense, after all. 

“I can’t wait to eat,” where the words whispered into his ear, and Hikaru bit his lip to keep from moaning. Yabu-sensei was a particularly good actor, it seemed. 

They talked as Hikaru worked, chopping up ingredients and mixing them with the limited spice cabinet Yabu-sensei had in his home. They talked about their day, their week. They talked about the novel they were studying, the implications behind Catherine’s death and the impact it held on Heathcliff later in the novel. 

He knew Yabu-sensei was testing him, seeing how far he would step into Heathcliff’s shoes for his analysis, for he had already done so before. He was the forgotten, the one cast aside so that a socially accepted love could blossom, and he would be forced to find someone his heart would not love the same way. His mind would not allow him to lose this battle of wits, and he kept his voice even, focusing more on textual information that the emotions he wanted to fuel his fighting words.

When they sat down to eat, plates overflowing with home cooked food, their conversation turned lighter. Their plans for the week, what they would spend their Sunday doing. His heart beat quicker when Yabu-sensei’s arm brushed his, and Hikaru fought to keep his face calm as they ate.

They cleaned up together, Yabu-sensei washing the dishes and Hikaru dried them. He kept asking, over and over mechanically, where certain items went, and Yabu pointed with soaped up fingers where each item went, giving detailed instructions how to stack everything in its desired home.

It was as if Yabu-sensei had taken a page from his life and ripped it clean from its home. Hikaru could see the world play out before his very eyes. How, once they were done, they would sit down in front of the tv and watch variety shows together. He would rest his head in Yabu-sensei’s lap, and they would laugh together at a stupid joke a comedian would tell. They’d walk up the stairs to their bedroom and get lost in each other’s touch before succumbing to the pleasures of this world neither of them could deny.

Only one thing stood between him, and his ultimate happiness, and it was a roadblock that could not be overturned. Yabu-sensei placed it with own hands, his own words and actions. No amount of hope and dreaming would remove it.

“Yaotome-kun?”

He placed the lash dish in the cabinet, closing the door behind it. “Yeah?”

“I have a present for you,” Yabu-sensei said. He dried his hands on a cloth.

“A present?” he asked.

“Just something simple,” Yabu-sensei said. “Nothing too big. Follow me?”

They climbed the stairs to the second floor, Yabu-sensei flicking on lights as they went to light their path, going pass sparsely decorated rooms to their final destination. Hikaru’s heart beat an irregular sound in his chest, telling the story that he didn’t want to hear the end of. He knew what would happen next, a story that had been sung a thousand times before his.

For all of their fun, all of the heated moments they shared in Yabu-sensei’s office, times highlighted by a cologne Hikaru used to code when he was in the mood, it was finally over. Yabu-sensei had made his choice, and the love of the woman he had chosen to marry had won. This whole evening was one where he would let Hikaru go, once and for all, but for the better. 

Yabu-sensei’s room was how he had imagined it: simple. The man didn’t need piles of decorated accent pillows to colorize his home. He kept his things to the necessities and piled a few trinkets here and there for taste, particularly a large stack of novels well worn and well loved. 

“I’m a little disappointed you didn’t wear your cologne like I said, but it’s no matter,” Yabu-sensei said after digging around his dresser for a moment, taking hold of Hikaru left hand and slipping something onto his ring finger. “I wanted to give this to you no matter what happened today.”

It was a gold ring, simple in design, but it had a weight to it that burned through his flesh as it settled deep into his skin. He- Yabu-sensei couldn’t mean-

“Sensei, I can’t marry you,” he blurted out, eyes shifting between the ring and his teacher. “This is wrong. You have a fiancé already, and I’m too young to get married-”

It was a kiss, a simple kiss. One that took his breath away and made his heart stop. His teacher, Yabu-sensei, was in control as he wound Hikaru around his little finger until he couldn’t act on his own.

“I don’t want us to get married,” Yabu-sensei said when they broke, his smile never having been bigger. “At least not yet.” He took Hikaru’s hand in his, stroking the cool metal. “This is my promise to you of my feelings for you and how I will continue to feel this way. It’s the symbol I’ve chosen to show you the decision I made.”

“I…I don’t…what about her?” he asked.

“I told her everything,” Yabu said, moving his hand up so he could rub small circles into Hikaru’s cheek. “I told her about my affair and how I came to love another person, and it wasn’t fair to her to keep hiding it.” He pulled Hikaru close. “She was angry, of course. No one wants to learn of their partner’s infidelity when they had been giving nothing but love, but I felt as though she deserved to know of my deeds. I couldn’t fake it any longer.”

“I…I.”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Yabu said, placing small kisses along Hikaru’s jaw. “I love her, but our marriage would have ended one way or another. The process was sped up quicker than we intended, and we parted on amicable terms.”

“But I don’t deserve this,” Hikaru said, racking his brain for anything to get away, to hide himself from his home wrecker nature. “Even if we stay together who’s to say that we’ll have our happily ever after?”

“And that’s okay,” Yabu said. “We’ll go our separate ways and find the person we were meant to be with, but,” he pulled back so he could look Hikaru in the eyes. “I know how I feel in this moment, and I don’t want to let go of it no matter how hard you’re trying to push me away. I fell for the joker with an intelligent mind, and nothing you can say will change my mind.” 

He didn’t like how Yabu-sensei was pulling at his emotions, dragging him along like a fly caught in a web. He wanted to cry. Wanted to let everything he felt fall out and surround him, cocooning around him to protect him from future wear and tear. 

“Hikaru.”

His given name made his heart jump, staring wide eyed at the man who had used it. He had never heard Yabu-sensei use his given name before, only using his last name to keep distance between them. The few walls he kept clinging to were slowly crumbling away, leaving what he had kept hidden for so long, since his very first class with Yabu-sensei, out in the open for anyone to see.

“I love you.”

He breathed in. Hikaru could feel their hearts align in that moment, the words they used matching the other’s. He wanted to pull back, to keep himself from getting caught in the flames, but a string bound the two of their bodies together, difficult to ignore with every passing second.

He breathed out. “I love you, too.”

Yabu-sensei kissed him. Kissed him hard as he walked them backwards until they tumbled back into the bed with the other, limbs tangling so Hikaru didn’t know where he ended and Yabu began. Their bodies touched in places they had only experienced behind the closed doors of Yabu’s office, quietly fucking until their bodies released the tension they had built up.

He let Yabu-sensei disentangle his arms from his shirt, exposing his body, before slowly unbuttoning his jeans, pulling off the remainder of his clothing in one big swoop.

It hit him in that moment, why Yabu-sensei’s expression made him feel so hot. Why he felt so young and innocent under that gaze. He had never showed himself to the other man, preferring only to take off what was necessary to get what he wanted and leave. They had never shown off their curves, the muscle hidden beneath layers of clothing, and the deciphering eye Yabu-sensei normally held for books was turned on every inch of skin he had.

“I can’t believe we waited this long to do this,” Yabu said, kissing the taut muscle of Hikaru’s stomach. His lips dipped down further, to something Hikaru longed to be touched. “I’m stunned.”

His cock was enveloped in a hot, wet heat that made him gasp, hands sinking down to curl his fingers through Yabu’s hair. That teasing tongue, those luscious lips wrapped around his cock. He could stare at that picture all day, and when Yabu-sensei looked up at him with those beautiful pure eyes…it sent a jolt running through his body he wanted to chase.

“Sensei,” he moaned, bringing one of his hands to bite a knuckle. If he kept going he would surely lose himself quickly.

“My name,” Yabu-sensei groaned, fisting Hikaru’s cock and stroking it to the sound of his labored breath. “Use my name.”

He blushed. He had only said it under the cover of night, when it had only been himself and his hands and roommates out for a round of drinking until the morning sky broke. He whispered it as his mind crafted images of what it would be like on the receiving end, being fucked until he came, until it covered his lips with it’s sounds. Two little kanji he had copied down until he had memorized the stroke order.

“Kota,” he said softly, the vowels and consonants barely making sense to the untrained ear.

But Yabu-sensei heard it. He heard it loud and clear, and it only encouraged him more. How he slurped up everything Hikaru had to offer, a single hand reaching down to touch himself through his jeans. 

He wanted him. Yabu-sensei, no, Kota. Kota wanted him. He wanted Hikaru as badly as Hikaru wanted him, and the way he kissed his cock, sucking the tip, was enough for Hikaru to not doubt his intentions nor his feelings. He could feel the love seep through every pore of Kota’s skin.

The sound of a bottle cap opening echoed through the room, but Hikaru paid it no attention. Nor did he mind when he felt a single finger slip into his ass then a second and a third until he was thoroughly stretched, body begging for something larger to entertain him. 

When Kota pulled his fingers from his body, leaving him particularly empty, he coxed the older man up to his lips.

“Kota,” he groaned. “You have too many clothes on.”

“Beg and I’ll take them off,” he said, nipping as Hikaru’s jaw. 

His hips set to work, the rough material of his jeans grinding into Hikaru’s own dick, making him scream out in ecstasy. He wanted this more than he could ever imagine. He wanted to feel every roll of Kota’s hips. Wanted to taste his sweat as he brought them closer together.

“Kota,” he whined.

“I love you,” he said once more, lips claiming Hikaru’s own. “I’ll say it however many times you need me to just don’t force me to stop.” He kept kissing Hikaru over and over again, as if his pride refused to let him give up. “I’m not going to let you walk away from me without an even fight. I promise this because I know how I feel about you, Hikaru.”

There it was again. His name. The single character sounded so exotic coming from Kota’s lips. It was a name Kota had been born to say, and Hikaru wanted to record it so he could hear those beautiful sounds as he fell asleep every night. 

“Please,” Hikaru begged, hoping the other man would get the hint.

Kota stripped his shirt off, revealing a skinny frame Hikaru longs to touch. He slid off the bed, kicking off his pants and underwear. He moved quickly, far more quickly that Hikaru could comprehend, and the blunt head of an erection pressed slowly into his body.

Kota was thicker than he had imagined, thicker than he had felt when he jacked the other man off when they usually fucked. That hard cock pressed fully inside him, stretching him farther than he thought he could go, and yet it didn’t move at all. He knew he needed time to adjust, needed time to lesson the pressure, but all he wanted to feel was Kota thrusting within him.

The first thrust was powerful even it was a small thing to test the waters. Black spots appeared across his vision as Kota slowly built up speed, his body rocking into Hikaru’s. Little gasps and moans filled his ears, but he wasn’t sure who they were coming from, Yabu’s or his own mouth. 

He loved the way Yabu made love to him, worshiped his body with his mouth and his fingertips. How he would moan Hikaru’s name so sweetly as his cock did wonders. How he brought him higher and higher until he felt as if there was no further he could climb. But then Kota changed the angle, brushed his prostate, and Hikaru cried out like no other.

Was this how Kota had felt each time Hikaru had fucked him? Back when he believed there were no strings attached to their little arrangement? How it was just sex so Hikaru could get over his attraction to his teacher?

But the attraction had failed to fade, and it had only grown stronger the more he got to know the man behind the professor mask. He tried to will it away, anything, but the feelings he had only grew stronger in time. 

Kota wrapped a hand around his cock, pulling a moan from Hikaru as he stroked his cock in time to each one of his thrusts. He whispered little things into his ear, little words that Hikaru’s mind couldn’t comprehend until he came, cum spurting between their bodies as Yabu hung his head low, cuming with a low groan in Hikaru’s ear.

Silence fell between them, Kota collapsing on the bed as their lungs raced to fill with air once more. Their bodies rolled in the aftermath of their orgasm, a warmth still spreading throughout Hikaru’s own body. 

“Hikaru?” Kota asked, his voice breathy.

“Yeah?” he said.

“I love you.”

“I know,” Hikaru said, smiling.

He heard Kota laugh. “Hikaru?”

“Yeah?” he said again.

“I want to do that again,” Kota said, his fingers teasing the muscle of Hikaru’s stomach. 

“Shower first,” Hikaru said, his mind racking over a few details before speaking again. “Kota?”

“Hm?” the other man hummed. 

“I love you, too,” he whispered, kissing Kota’s jaw.


End file.
